Marshmallow Moments
by Cheena
Summary: After the Impala breaks down and Dean stops cursing at his brother the boys are forced to camp out for the night and some interesting truths are revealed. Mostly humor with some angst chucked in, set mid Season 2.


**A/N: **This is my first ever Supernatural fic, well actually, it's my first fic in a long time, and I still need some motivation. It's going to be a short fic with 3 or 4 chapters at the most. Most of it is humour (hopefully) and I chucked in a little bit of angst in later chapters. Well I hope you enjoy and PLZ PLZ PLZ review. Feedback, whether positive, negative or neutral, is always welcome because silence is the worst response for an author. Thankyou and enjoy:P

**Marshmallow Moments**

Dean had been in the pub a grand total of 3 seconds before he noticed a particularly attractive brunette eyeing him hopefully. Dean smiled inwardly. His favourite. He flashed her one of his winning smiles and watched appreciatively as her slender legs walked towards him. Dean let out a low whistle as his eyes travelled up past her swaying hips to the extremely low-cut neck of her red satin dress. Mmm yep, she was definitely a keeper. His gaze lingered there a while until her light brown eyes were only inches away from his. Feeling that an introduction was in order, Dean managed to tear his eyes away from her luscious red lips and say, "Hey there. How you doing?"

The brunette smiled and replied, "Dean."

Dean raised his eyebrows curiously. "How did you know my name?"

The woman simply continued to look at Dean with her large brown eyes…which slowly turned bluey-green. How odd.

"Dean!" She repeated in a deep voice so unlike the one she had used before. Dean frowned slightly. Not only was this a major turn off, but the voice sounded strangely familiar.

Suddenly the lady grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him vigorously.

"Dean…DEAN! Wake up man."

Dean woke with a start and opened his eyes to find his brother's grinning face mere inches from his own. "Arghh! Sam, what are you doing?" Dean cried as he pulled his head backwards in shock, only to have it collide with the car door. Cursing, he massaged his head while sending a glare towards Sam. "Honestly Sam, warn a guy!"

"Sorry" Sam said, but his smile suggested otherwise.

Dean gave a few inaudible mutters at his brother's insincere apology and waited for his head to stop throbbing.

"Why the hell did you wake me up anyway?" Dean grumbled.

Sam's amused expression suddenly took the form of a slightly sheepish one, a change which didn't go unnoticed by a wary looking Dean. Wondering how to begin, Sam let out a nervous laugh to stall but only achieved an eyebrow raise from a now impatient looking Dean.

"Well?" Dean prompted.

Sam swallowed nervously. Best to get it over and done with. Sam hunched his shoulders in defence, looked up and squeaked. "The car broke down."

Dean froze. Those words so did not just leave his brother's lips. "What!?"

Sam sighed. Honestly, he said it once, did he really have to say it again? "The car Dean, it broke down." He tried again.

Dean slowly counted to 3 and reminded himself why killing off the only remaining member of his family was not a good idea. "What the hell did you do to my car?" He asked in a voice of forced calm.

"Nothing!" Sam cried indignantly.

"Right, so it broke down by itself?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah maybe? It's not like that never happens!" Sam said defensively.

"Dammit, I knew I never should've let you drive!" Dean fumed.

"Hey!" Sam cried "How come it's my fault? You probably didn't repair it properly at Bobby's!"

Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh so it's my fault now?" He said incredulously.

"No, maybe not. But I just wanted show you how it feels to be accused!" Sam said sheepishly.

Dean looked at his brother in disbelief. "Well maybe I should show you how it feels to have my foot disappears up your ass!" He suggested.

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "Look, there's no phone coverage out here and it's too dark for you to try and fix the car, so we're going to have to camp out here for the night."

Dean groaned. The mirrors. It had to be the mirrors. What else could explain the immeasurable amount of bad luck they always seemed to attract? Finishing off that damn Bloody Mary was more trouble then it was worth.

"I'll go get the firewood and you just take out anything from the trunk we can use ok?" Sam said.

Dean snorted. "Like what?"

"I dunno, improvise."

"You bought shotguns?" Sam asked in disbelief. "And your knife? What, don't tell me you can't sleep without it?" He teased smiling.

Dean made a face and snatched the knife out of Sam's hand. "I told you already, it's just precaution."

"Right, whatever." Sam said still smiling. "What else did you bring?"

Dean threw him a blanket.

"Where'd you get that from?" Sam asked startled.

"Nicked it from a motel couple of weeks back." Dean replied smugly.

Sam snorted. "Should've known." He said sarcastically. "It had to be a dishonest method. You couldn't have just bought one from a shop."

Dean smiled broadly. "Damn straight Sammy. Winchester way."

Sam rolled his eyes as he leaned in towards their merrily burning campfire. "I wish we had marshmallows." He said suddenly with a nostalgic smile.

Dean gave him a quizzical look. "Marshmallows? Do you always have weird cravings when you're food deprived princess?" Dean joked.

Sam ignored the nick-name and instead shot Dean a quizzical look himself. "Marshmallows Dean," Sam repeated slowly. "You know, because we're sitting in front of a campfire?"

When Dean showed no signs that he understood what he was trying to say, Sam stared up at his brother in utter amazement.

"You're joking!" he scoffed.

Dean looked at Sam's stunned face. "…About? Dean asked thickly.

When Sam continued to look at him like he had sprouted an extra head Dean realised he was definitely missing something here.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Wow Dean. I mean, I know you're a bit of a freak, but I never knew that you were this messed up." Sam said seriously.

Dean raised his eyebrows. Ok now he was confused and pissed. "Are you calling me a freak Sam?" Dean challenged.

"I dunno, am I Dean?"

"Sam."

"Dean."

"Sam." 

"Dean."

"What!?" Dean finally cried exasperated.

Sam smiled slightly, wondering how to phrase this. "It's just funny sometimes how you're so naïve in some matters." Sam explained slowly.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like marshmallows and campfires."

Dean snorted. "Please Sam, any normal person would find no connection between the two."

Sam laughed. "Actually any normal person would now that melting marshmallows over a fire is a common camping activity."

Dean looked amazed. "People melt marshmallows over fires?"

Sam smiled affectionately at his brother's expression.

"I'll say it again Sam. Ghosts I get, but people? They're just messed up." Dean said shaking his head.

"Well I think you, like these so-called strange people, would appreciate the melted marshmallows considering your…uh…eating habits." He added in a disgusted tone.

As his brother gave him a what-the-hell-is-that-supposed-to-mean face, Sam immediately regretted bringing up Dean's eating habits as he realised that being stuck with a sour Dean for the whole night in the middle of nowhere would definitely not be fun. Hastily, Sam attempted to turn the conversation around before Dean had a chance to retaliate.

"So Dean, have you ever been camping before?" Sam asked on impulse, but then realised that he actually was curious for the answer.

Dean saw right through his brother's clumsy attempt to avoid an argument, but as he himself was in no mood to argue himself, he let it pass.

"Uh, yeah sometimes, when I was on a hunt with Dad." Dean replied casually.

"That can hardly be counted as camping Dean." Sam said bitterly. He should've known anyway. When had Dean ever done anything normal?

Dean looked up quickly at the tone of Sam's voice. Oh no. He knew that tone, he had been on the receiving end of it far too often lately. Sam was pitying him.

"Hey, don't you start feeling sorry for me or anything." Dean warned him. "I liked hunting remember, and camping out with Dad wasn't bad either." Dean cut short as a series of memories threatened to overwhelm him.

"I wasn't trying to pity you Dean, I just wish you got to experience the stuff you missed out on when you were a kid." Sam said softly.

"What are you talking about. I didn't miss out on anything." Dean assured Sam fiercely.

"Oh c'mon Dean," Sam scoffed, "when was the last time you even played, I dunno, a board-game with a group of friends."

Dean sat in silence, thinking furiously.

"Well?" Sam pressed.

"I'm thinking Sam." Was Dean's only answer.

Sam waited another couple of long seconds.

"Ok fine, the last time you played a game of anything with a group of friends." He said to make it easier.

Dean smirked. "Easy! C'mon Sammy every other night, when were down at the pub. I always-"

"Other then drinking games Dean." Sam cut in exasperatedly.

Dean's face fell as he cursed frustrated.

Sam waited expectantly for an answer, only to be greeted by an ever thicker silence.

"Ok, any game with any one person." Sam tried again hopefully.

Silence

"Dean, you can't be serious!?" Sam said incredulously.

"Ok fine, so I've never played a game before, except maybe with you when you were younger. Is that so hard to believe?"

Sam swallowed. No it wasn't that hard to believe, not with the lifestyle Dean carried. Not when he grew up so fast and had so many responsibilities. Not when he never bothered to live his own life for himself. No it really wasn't that hard to believe at all, and if Sam were honest, deep down, he had already known the answer long before Dean had spoken a word. Sam pushed these thoughts from his mind, only to have them replaced with an evil idea.

"Alright, so lets make up for it and play a game now." Sam suggested.

"Or you could always just kill me first?" Dean tried hopefully.

Sam looked at Dean annoyed. "C'mon Dean, I'm being serious."

Dean feigned a look of consideration. "No, actually don't even worry about it, I can do it myself." Dean said ignoring Sam's comment and pulling out his knife. Dean looked up grinning until he met his brother's extremely unamused face.

"What, you want me to kill you instead?" Dean asked with fake sincerity. "Well gee Sammy, if you insist."

Dean looked at Sam's stony face and realised his brother was still to discover any hilarity in the conversation. "Aww, c'mon Sam, you can't be serious." Dean pleaded.

"Oh I'm deadly serious." Sam replied.

"Honestly Sam, how old are you? 3?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Please?" Sam asked sweetly turning on his brother with his best puppy face look.

Urgh dammit! Dean cursed inwardly. That was cheating. He could never resist that puppy face look and Sam knew it.

"Alright fine!" Dean agreed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes as Sam started grinning like a maniac.

"Bitch." Dean added.

"Jerk."

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Plz review and tell me :D Next chapter should be up soon. Thankyou!


End file.
